The present invention relates to identification of a latest user-defined class loader. More particularly, the present invention relates to method frame aggregation for latest user-defined class loader identification.
Serialization, or marshaling, is a process of decomposing an instantiated object into a data format that may be transmitted or transferred via a message. De-serialization, or un-marshaling, is a process of reconstructing an instantiated object at a receiving device in response to receipt of a message including an object formatted as serialized/marshaled data.